


Too Long to Wait: Starglass

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [34]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo comforts Ellohir during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Starglass

A crack of thunder followed by rapid lightning flickers startled Frodo awake. The drapes swayed around the window like shimmering ghosts. Instinctively, Frodo nestled toward the mound of blankets beside him, craving Aragorn's warmth, but he found only crumpled blankets and no Aragorn.

Just where did he need to go in the middle of the night?

Thunder cracked again, louder, and Frodo heard the pitter-patter of little feet. A flash of lightning revealed Ellohir's small form as he leaped onto the bed, clutching Frodo for dear life. His eyes were huge and frightened.

"It's all right." Frodo cuddled him, smoothing back his curls. "It's just a spring storm. But it is loud and furious."

Rain hit the window with drumming fury.

"I know I shouldn't be scared," Ellohir said, as if revealing a big secret. "Aragorn says I'm a big boy-" He yelped as thunder crashed again.

"Come." Frodo helped Ellohir under the covers and wrapped the blanket up to his chin. "It's all right to be scared, but you are very safe here."

"Can they get in?" Ellohir looked at the window, breathing fast as lightning blinked.

Frodo kissed his cheek. "Can what get in?"

"You know…the spirits."

"Spirits?"

"The other boys said that when it storms like this, the ghosts of men who died during the war can come in."

"Nonsense," Frodo said. "They rest easy now."

"Where's Aragorn?" Ellohir asked, still looking worried. "Does he have to be out in the thunder and lightning?"

Frodo kissed Ellohir's brow which was damp with sweat. He ran his fingers through the silky curls. He needs a haircut soon, he thought.

"I doubt it very much," he said. "He's probably looking through the archives or having council with his advisors."

In the middle of the night, Frodo thought with a huff.

"I wish he was here," Ellohir said, looking toward the window. "I wish he was safe."

"He is safe. Come, I have an idea, Ellohir. Would you like to hear a story?"

Ellohir nodded. "But not a scary story."

Frodo climbed out of bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table. He reached far back until he pulled a small object wrapped in silk. Ellohir watched curiously while Frodo unwrapped the object. He smiled wistfully as the last of the silk cloth fell and he held the glass phial in his hand. Silver light glittered brighter and brighter, spitting from his hand, as if he held the Star of Earendil in his hands. The lightning seemed dull and insignificant in comparison.

Ellohir's eyes widened, and he gasped in awe. "What's that?"

"It is the star glass, gifted to me by Galadriel, a queen among Elves." Frodo climbed back on the bed, holding the phial before them. "It shines bright in dark places, when all other lights go out. I shall not tell you tales of the dark places this phial has seen, but it gave Sam and I strength when we were frightened."

"How does it shine so brightly?" Ellohir reached to touch the phial, hesitating as if he worried it would burn him.

"It's all right. You can touch it." Frodo smiled. "It shines brightly because Galadriel has captured the light of the stars."

Ellohir touched the crystal phial and giggled. "It feels nice, like tickles."

Thunder rumbled, but now it sounded much farther away, and the rain fell with in a soothing whisper. Several seconds passed before lightning flickered again.

"We don't need to read," Ellohir said, yawning, snuggling Frodo. "I'm awfully sleepy now."

Frodo secured the blanket around Ellohir's chin again and held him until his soft breaths deepened in sleep. Frodo then slipped out of bed and wrapped the phial in silk again, pushing it back in the drawer.

Until next time, Frodo thought with a smile.


End file.
